


Title, Tool, Legacy

by RavenCall70



Series: Tales from Skyhold [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pavelyan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Cole wants to understand why Dorian doesn't let the Inquisitor "see" him. Trevelyan interrupts.





	Title, Tool, Legacy

"I don't understand Dorian."

"Kaffas!" Dorian swore, nearly choking on the wine he'd just swallowed as Cole appeared at his elbow. "I've told you a hundred times not to do that."

"Do what Dorian?"

"That... that sneaking up on me thing you do."

"I didn't mean to. Footsteps fall but don't falter or sound, I'm trying to be more here than there. I thought you could hear me. I seem so loud now."

"Ugh." Dorian growled, downing a gulp of wine. He'd hoped to have a few moments to himself without scrutiny.  But if Cole was here, that hope was now dashed. At least for the immediate future. "Well perhaps until you're a bit louder, you could try catching a person's eye first so they can see you coming."

"I've made you angry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Dorian sighed. "No, no it's all right. I'll get over it. Just my sanity at stake, nothing important."

"Now you're cross."

"Yes I'm cross but not with you. Not exactly. Now if you insist on sitting here, be a good lad and fetch me another wine and I promise I will do my best to help you understand whatever is bothering you."

"Really? I can ask you anything Dorian?"

"I have to admit I'm curious about you."

Cole beamed. "And I'm curious about you as well. Thank you Dorian. I will get the wine now."

Dorian watched Cole disappear down the stairs of the tavern and stared into his empty goblet. "I think I'm going to regret this." He murmured to himself.

\----xxx----

"Wanting, wishing, doubting. Alone, lonely, cold like an icy wind. Why doesn't he see me?"

Dorian sighed and swallowed more wine. "I appreciate you wanting to help Cole, but that was not a question."

"It's a hurt you hold tight. Close to your heart, to protect, to remind.  But it doesn't help it only hurts more. Why do you do that?"

"Because it's better than hoping."

"You're lying Dorian. You know it's not better. You thought that if your father could just see you, everything would be better. But it wasn't better."

"No it wasn't." Dorian sighed. "It was so much worse."

" A title, a pawn, a tool. Not his son, not someone who loves him. Altus. _You are altus Dorian and you will do_ _your duty to this family!_ " Cole growled in an almost perfect imitation of his father.  

Tears sprang to Dorian's eyes. The memory of that day still vivid, the pain he'd felt still raw, still lurking  under the surface if his flippant words, his sarcasm and wit. Hiding his true nature, his heart too big to survive the coldness of his homeland and his role as altus.

"He saw you that day and then you wished he hadn't."

"I'm not hearing a question Cole." Dorian grumbled wishing he could disappear into the floorboards of the tavern.

"Why won't you let him see you Dorian?"

Dorian's head hurt, lost in his memories of his father, he couldn't follow Cole's train of thought. "What? Who are you talking about?"

"The Inquisitor Dorian. Why do you hide from him?"

"I'm not hiding from him Cole. In fact we talk rather often."

"But it's not you. It's not what you want him to see and you want  him to see you."

"It's... complicated."

"He's not your father Dorian."

"I know that!" Dorian snapped. "It's not what I meant."

"Then why? I want to understand. Help me understand?"

Taking two deep gulps of wine, Dorian drained his glass and ordered two more. If he was going to do this, he bloody well wasn't about to do it sober.

Draining a third, the discomfort he'd felt dissolved and he peered at Cole with bleary eyes. He could feel the wine numbing not only his senses but his heart as he asked Cole to repeat his question, having forgotten it after his third glass .

"It's simple really. He's the Inquisitor. It would be entirely inappropriate for him to be my friend."

"Why would it be inappropriate? The Inquisitor likes having friends."

"Because Cole." He said, not noticing how his words were beginning to slur. "He's the Inquisitor and I'm a mage from Tevinter. It would be scandalous if he were friends with a Tevinter."

Cole frowned. "Your words echo in your heart but it causes hurt. He doesn't think that. He's trying to make you see but you aren't seeing either."

Dorian giggled. His nose was buried in another glass of wine. He wasn't sure how many he'd had and certainly he'd regret it later, but he was past feeling pain or regret or even embarrassment.  
In fact, he was feeling so good he wasn't certain he'd be able to make it back to his quarters. And though that thought should have alarmed him, making a spectacle of himself was not something he did, it didn't last long before he was smiling again.

"What? What was that Cole? I missed that last part."

"You don't see him Dorian."

"Who are we talking about again? Oh yes, the Inquisitor. That's just silly Cole of course I see him. How  could I not? With that firm, lithe body and intense hazel eyes. The  way his chestnut hair gets darker whenever it gets wet. And that captivating smile and Trevelyan charm and marvellous wit. I see him just fine Cole."

"But you don't see that all you see is aimed at you."

"I... what?" Cole was saying something that was making his  heart pound and the wine was making it hard to focus.

"All you see is him wanting you to see what he feels for you. But you aren't seeing Dorian. You aren't seeing because you're still seeing your father."

The smile had vanished from Dorian's face and he was staring forlornly into his empty goblet. "I think you're reading too much into this Cole. The Inquisitor does that no matter who he's with."

"You're wrong Dorian." Cole shook his head. "You..." He voice trailed off as something caught his attention. "Inquisitor."

Dorian groaned, hunching his shoulders as he tried to disappear into the floor. He felt the presence of the man ease into the  chair next to him and gripped his goblet tighter.

"What are the two of you doing hiding up here in a corner?"

"Nothing Inquisitor." Cole answered cheerily. "Dorian was just helping me understand something. Everything's better now. I think I'll go talk to Varric for a while."

"But Cole I thought you wanted an answer to your question?" Dorian protested, not wanting to be left alone with the Inquisitor given his current state.

"I think I've forgotten what I wanted to know Dorian." He said, giving him an innocent smile. "When I remember I'll ask again."

Dorian frowned. He suspected the spirit-boy had just manipulated him but couldn't figure out how.

"So what was Cole's question Dorian?" The Inquisitor asked innocently.

He tensed at the closeness of the man's voice. The deep baritone and note of concern was sending thrills of pleasure through his limbs. Combined with the effect of the wine he'd had, he didn't trust himself to speak let alone provide an answer.

"I uh... I may have forgotten exactly what he wanted to know." He stammered, keeping his gaze  fixed on his goblet, refusing to meet the man's eyes.

"I find that hard to believe." He scoffed. "I've never known you to forget anything, never mind a question from Cole. What's going on?"

Despite his resolve the words he heard made him look up, startled. His mind went blank when he saw the warm, inviting expression reflected in the Inquisitor's eyes and he inhaled sharply. How had he not seen this? More importantly how had Cole seen it and not him? Did anyone else know?

"Dorian?" He prompted, his voice laden with concern. "Are you all right?"

"I... I'm fine Inquisitor. I just think I may have had a little too much wine this evening."

The Inquisitor smiled. "Only a little? Seems like more than a little. Mind telling me why? Has something happened to upset you?"

"Uh... no. Not really." He stammered, his heart hammering in his chest as the slow realization of Cole's words hit him full force. The man was interested. Truly interested. In him. He saw no hint of sarcasm or ploy or anything that would indicate he was making fun of him. All he saw was genuine concern and a longing he wasn't prepared to look too closely at.

Frowning, his face filled with concern, the Inquisitor placed a warm, callused hand over his, leaning closer as he did. Sparks of electricity shot up his arm, the unexpected pleasure of his touch making him shiver.

"Dorian. Talk to me. Something is clearly upsetting you. Let me help."

"You are an impossibility Inquisitor." He said, making no move to extract himself. "I can't tell you. I fear I've had too much to drink and will make a sodding mess of it if I tried."

"I doubt that. If anything I suspect you'd be more open than usual. Loss of inhibitions and all that."

"I assure you my inhibitions are completely under control."

The Inquisitor smirked, enjoying Dorian's discomfort. It was a rare thing for Dorian to not have his usual wit and barbs to hide behind. A tool he used to deflect and distract from his true feelings on any given subject.

"That sounded an awful lot like a challenge. Care to bet on it?"

Dorian's heart beat loudly in his chest and he was certain the man could hear it. The conversation had taken a very unexpected turn and he wasn't certain he liked where it was going.

"As fond as I am of a friendly wager and divulging you of your coin, I'm not sure I should take that bet. I am at a disadvantage already given how much wine I've had."

"If I were to level the playing fiel, then would you take the bet?"

Despite the warning bells going off in his head, Dorian smiled. "Far be it from me to deny the Inquisitor a bit of fun. You're on sir. Though I would advise not catching up too quickly."

"Good." He smiled, signalling for a barmaid and releasing his hand. "How many do I order?"

"Four I think." He said, blushing at his inability to recall the exact number of glasses he'd imbibed.

The Inquisitor smiled and turned his attention to the young barmaid. "Six glasses of wine my dear."

"Six your worship?"

"Absolutely. I have some catching up to do." He said, smiling at the flush which had crept into Dorian's cheeks.

"Yes ser." She nodded, giving him a brief curtsy before hurrying off.

"Six?" Dorian grumbled. "Surely you don't think I've had that many."

"Not at all. I think you've had five. The sixth one is for us to share. Unless of course you'd rather have it all to yourself?"

"I... um, no it's quite all right. Sharing is fine."

"If you're sure? You don't currently have anything in that goblet you're holding and I'd hate to drink alone. What would people think?" He teased.

Dorian flushed red. It was exactly the kind of reasoning which fueled many of his protestations regarding involvement with the man he was currently sharing a table with.

Clearing his throat he met the challenge in the Inquisitor's eyes with determination of his own. "Far be it from me to presume what others might think. If it will set your mind at ease I will accept the sixth glass for myself. Though if I didn't know better, I'd think you were attempting to rig this bet in your favour."

"I would never." The Inquisitor laughed, his face stern. "Though I truly don't care what people think, I had no idea you were so generous Dorian. I like it."

"Normally I'm not." He said, ignoring the compliment even as it sent a thrill of excitement coursing through him. "But you're the Inquisitor and I'm making an exception. You are trying to save the world after all. It's the least I can do."

The Inquisitor smiled, his  eyes crinkling in amusement as he lifted a glass of wine to his lips and drank deeply. "It's very considerate. I think I've been missing out not sharing a drink with you sooner. Tell me, are you this thoughtful with our other companions?"

There was a hidden motive behind that question, but for the life of him he couldn't see it. "Are you implying I have favourites? The very idea is so unlike me, though there _is_ only one Inquisitor. You should rank a little higher than the rest. It's only fitting."

"Well good. It's nice to know I stand out a little more than the others in your esteemed regard."

Dorian flushed again. The bloody man was teasing him again. Maker take Cole and his insights.

Three glasses in and the Inquisitor was beginning to lose his leader facade. He was grinning incessantly and mellowed so much, Dorian was beginning to worry the man might relax himself right onto the floor. Currently, it seemed as though he'd sprawled half his body on the table before him in an attempt to remain seated.

"What kind of wine is this?" He slurred, watching Dorian with curiosity. "I don't think I've had anything quite like it before."

"Nothing fancy I assure you." Dorian replied, savouring the wine he held. Though he had already drunk five and was beginning to feel the room spin, he wasn't about to throw in the towel on their bet now. "I believe it's just the basic swill that passes for wine around here."

"So it's not a good label then?" He asked, peering into his cup as though searching for answers.

"Far from it actually." Dorian laughed.

"Well we can't have that!" The Inquisitor exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of everyone on the second floor of the tavern. "Barmaid! I need to change my order!"

Dorian flushed red, his cheeks flaming as he averted his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the staring faces of the other patrons. Maker, the man was determined to embarrass him and in the process reinforce the rumour he truly _was_ having an undue influence on their Inquisitor. 

"Is there a problem Your Worship?" The young blonde woman asked, looking as though she were preparing for a severe tongue-lashing.

"Nothing serious." He said, standing to reassure her and swaying a little as he rose. "Calm yourself now.  I only wished to upgrade the wine I ordered to something more refined."

"Refined? Oh! You mean more expensive?"

"Yes, yes exactly!" He beamed. "Are you able to do that for me? I would be ever so grateful."

"Of course ser. Right away ser. I'll let Cabot know you want the good stuff. How many would you like?"

"Excellent! I'll take three." He grinned, beaming at Dorian as he returned to his seat. He landed heavily in his chair as though he were weighed down by stone but didn't appear to notice.

"Inquisitor." Dorian began, his heart thudding. "I really must protest. The quality of the wine we drink isn't important."

"Nonsense! It's _the_ most important thing. Besides, we can't have you drinking the same swill the recruits are drinking. You're one of my companions, you risk your life for these people and everyone else in Thedas every time you go out on a mission with me."

"But..."

"No butts." He said, shaking his head. "Unless it's yours." He added quietly, winking as he leaned closer.

Dorian gaped at him. Did he just? He did. Maker.

The Inquisitor laughed. "Oh I am a fool for not doing this with you sooner. It's so adorable when I can leave you speechless."

"I... I have to disagree. You are no fool Inquisitor."

"And that's another thing, if we're going to sit here drinking together, you have _got_ to stop calling me that."

"Then what shall I call you? You _are_ the Inquisitor, the leader of this illustrious force."

"Call me Nathaniel. It is my name after all."

"I don't think that wise. Familiarity and all that... the people here already think I'm having a bad influence on you. If they hear me disrespecting your title, well..."

"Here you are Inquisitor." The barmaid said cheerfully, setting down three more glasses of wine.

"Thank you so much my lady. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Oh! Your pardon sir! My name is Mayra."

"Pleased to meet you Mayra. Do you know the name of this wine?"

"Of course ser. Cabot said to tell you it's a well-aged Vint-9 Rowan's Rose."

Dorian felt all the colour drain from his face. Vint-9? Aged? Maker's breath... a single glass was worth more than two-hundred sovereigns this far outside the Imperium. That the bartender had opened a bottle just for the Inquisitor...

"Thank you Mayra. That's all I need for now."

"You're welcome Inquisitor. Enjoy your evening."

Nathaniel smiled and slid one of the glasses to Dorian, taking away the half-empty goblet he still clutched in his hand. "Here you are Dorian. A fine wine for a fine man."

"I... really must protest. This is much too extravagant Inquisitor."

"Nonsense. I take it you recognize the brand?"

"I do yes. It is very refined. Very expensive as well."

"Good. Perhaps then neither of us will suffer for it tomorrow. And call me Nathaniel. Please Dorian, I don't get to hear my own name often enough since all this started. I'm beginning to think I've never had one with all the "sers" and "your worships" and what-not being thrown about whenever I make an appearance. It would mean a lot to me."

"I... very well Nathaniel. I will try it for a time, but don't say I didn't warn you when the rumours about my use of your name begin."

"Consider me properly warned." He replied, smiling. Taking a mouthful of wine, Dorian watched as he swirled it over his tongue, his eyes closing as he savoured the sweet liquid. "Mmm. Now that's a proper wine."

\----xxx----

"So Dorian..." Nathaniel slurred, his upper body slumped across the table as he stared up at him through hooded eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. "You ready to lose the bet now?"

Dorian sighed. His earlier fears had dissolved after he'd finished the last glass of expensive wine. He was feeling very mellow. He slouched in his chair, staring into the hazel-green eyes of the Inquisitor. He looked so deliciously vulnerable he was having a hard time thinking of  anything but his soft, inviting lips and the promise he thought he saw there.

"Mmm. You haven't told me what I get when I win."

"What do you want?"

Dorian's pulse throbbed. It was a dangerous question given his current state. "I would like another bottle of Vint-9 actually."

"Done." He said, his eyelids fluttering as he tried to heave himself up from the table. "But only if you promise to share it  
with me."

"If you insist." Dorian replied, suddenly anxious. "Though it doesn't seem fair if I'm to share my winnings. And what do you want if you win?"

Nathaniel grinned, shifting his chair closer. "Nothing."

"Remind me what we're betting on. I seem to have forgotten what started all this."

"You said your inhibitions were intact. I bet you they weren't."

"Oh yes, now I remember." Dorian said, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest. "May I ask how you intend to prove that?"

"You may ask." Nathaniel said, his voice growing husky as he placed a hand over Dorian's own and began rubbing his thumb over it in lazy circles. "I'm not inclined to answer though."

"What... what are you doing?" Dorian stammered, his breeches suddenly growing tight.

"Winning the bet." He said, moving his chair closer until Dorian could inhale the musky scent of him.

"Are you... trying to seduce me?" He squeaked in surprise as Nathaniel's touch began sending sparks of electricity through him and a bloom of heat to ignite low in his abdomen.

Nathaniel chuckled, the sound sending shivers of anticipation coursing through his limbs, his mouth suddenly dry. "I've been trying to seduce you for weeks now. I've come to the conclusion you either don't want me or..."

"Or...?" Dorian managed, his voice strangled.

"Or I need to employ a less subtle approach."

"Well it's not the first one." He managed to sigh, Nathaniel's massaging fingers and heady scent making it hard to think.

"Good." He smiled, giving him a predatory look. "I'd be very disappointed if you were."

"You would?" By now, Nathaniel was seated inches from him, the  heat of his body making him whimper at the back of his throat.

"I would." He said, his eyes locked  pn Dorian's as he claimed his lips with a kiss.

Dorian felt himself melting the moment his lips claimed his own. His heart pounded as his fingers threaded through Nathaniel's locks, holding him in place. Nathaniel growled, running his tongue along Dorian's lower lip, urging him to open to him. He needed no other encouragement as his tongue flicked out to do the same, his own growl matching Nathaniel's.

They remained locked together several minutes while their hands explored each other. Chest, back, neck, until Nathaniel pulled back, his fingers still tangled in Dorian's locks, his eyes filled with heat to stare at him, a victorious smile tugging at his lips.

"I win." He said.

"Kaffas." Dorian whispered huskily, his gaze unfocused. "You said you didn't want anything. What do you win?"

"You." Nathaniel answered, all trace of humour gone. "If you'll have me."

Dorian gaped at him. He couldn't have been more stunned than if the Inquisitor had suddenly sprouted horns.

"You want me? _If_ I'll have you?"

"Yes. I want you Dorian. I've wanted you since the day I first saw you in Redcliff. It's only grown stronger since then and it's been torture thinking you didn't want me. If you don't, at least I finally got to kiss you. But let me be clear, this isn't a one-time thing. I want you for as long as you'll have me and not just one night."

"I... I..." Dorian gaped. He was so  stunned, he couldn't seem to make his mouth work. Blinking several times he tried again. "Of all the outcomes I imagined this bet having, this was not one if them." And I cannot believe Cole was right."

"Are you saying this has something to do with what you and Cole were discussing earlier?"

Dorian nodded. "He said I wasn't seeing you. I said that I was. How could I not? You are a very strapping man, riveting even."

"So what was Cole's question then?"

Dorian sighed. "He wanted to know why I wasn't letting you see me. He thought I was hiding myself because of what happened with my father."

Nathaniel's eyes softened. "I won't ask you to tell me about your father unless you want me to know. But Cole's wrong. Despite all your efforts, I see you Dorian and you're the most beautiful man I've ever encountered in all of Thedas. I like what I see. Very much."

"I'm beginning to realize that." He stammered, suddenly nervous.

"Only beginning?" Nathaniel teased. "I guess I'll have to try harder to convince you. May I walk you back to your room?"

"I would like that."

\----xxx----

"Here you are." Nathaniel crowed happily, stopping at Dorian's door. "Returned to your quarters, safe and sound."

"Thank you for a most interesting evening Nathaniel. It was very enjoyable."

"You're welcome Dorian." Nathaniel hesitated. "Would it be all right if I kissed you goodnight?"

"More than all right."

Nathaniel leaned in to him, pressing Dorian's back into the wall, his kiss filled with hunger. Dorian sighed against him, his pulse racing as the kiss deepened, their tongues exploring as the kiss continued.

"Maker." Nathaniel sighed, releasing him. "So much better than I imagined."

"I never thought I'd enjoy losing a bet before, but I have enjoyed it. Very much." Dorian said, his breath coming in short gasps.

"Good to know." Nathaniel smiled, giving him another quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight Dorian. Let me know when you want to share another bottle of Vint-9."

" _Another_ bottle?"

"I enjoyed our first bottle so much, I have to insist we do it again."

"But..."

"What did I tell you about that word?"

Dorian's cheeks flushed. "Very well Nathaniel." He smiled, enjoying the predatory look tge Inquisitor was giving him. "I'll let you know."

"Looking forward to it. Goodnight Dorian."

"Goodnight Nathaniel." Dorian murmured, slipping into his room and closing the door. Maker, what a day this had been.

He smiled to himself as he stripped down to his smalls and  lit a fire in the hearth before crawling into bed. As he closed his eyes, his thoughts turned to the  feel of Nathaniel's lips on his and knew that wine or no wine, he would do anything to have it happen again.

  
  


 


End file.
